


Holding you - [Eng]

by M_Mirajade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Translation, a little bit of gency, uncle hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mirajade/pseuds/M_Mirajade
Summary: "He had seen him hold that little creature as if it was the most precious thing in the world: his shoulders curved as if to protect her from the world itself, his faint and intimidated touches on her skin and an involuntary smile to distort the line of his lips"[Hesitate - Jonas Brothers]
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 28





	Holding you - [Eng]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys  
> Hope you like it, if there's something that sound weird please tell me, I really appreciate that.  
> Bye!

_**~ I will take your pain  
And put it on my heart  
I won't hesitate  
Just tell me where to start ~ ** _  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUGss3CYW2c>

  
Hanzo trembled again as he tensely grabbed the small pink bundle that was Aya Shimada. The diaphanous skin and ink-colored hair typical of his family; large mahogany eyes, a distinctly western trait.  
Those eyes looked at him with such naivety as to make his stomach twist, as if he were without fault, as if holding her in his arms was not a privilege. The heir to a lost clan, proof of how human his brother was among the metal of his body.  
She was beautiful, he thought, and saw her smile as if she could read his mind. She recognized the short crease of her lips similar to that of Genji, and he wanted to cry because was afraid of hurting her too, of not deserving that happiness that was springing deep in his heart.  
Among the childish features he managed to see a painful resemblance to his mother, a purely Asian physiognomy relieved of plump lips and doll eyes.  
-She's an angel- Jesse's voice awakened him from those thoughts. He had entered without being able to hear him ruining that first intimate contact with his niece - She looks like you - the cowboy continued  
-I hope only in appearance then- replied the ninja still keeping his gaze fixed on the baby. He stroked her cheek and Aya stretched her little hands towards his fingers. A toothless smile made space between her lips melting the thin layer of ice on the ninja's heart.  
Jesse approached him, daring a hand on his waist, tightening his grip in an act of protection - She likes you, I would say she already loves you - kissed his bare shoulder, a gesture that always left Hanzo with a throbbing heart, now addicted to the movements of his niece, to her small, warm body against his chest.  
\- Jesse ... - he started looking elsewhere, an indistinct point of the room in search of the words that invaded his skull -It's my brother's daughter, sooner or later it will be her right to hate me for what I did and it will be my duty to leave, so as not to ruin her days with my presence-  
The cowboy hinted a slight snort: it was not the first time he had heard Hanzo speak like that. As if he was rubbish; something to be thrown and left to rot, abandoned without the gift of redemption or any feeling that could benefit his mind, his body and his soul. He saw him put the little girl in the cradle next to the plush of a dragon, giving her a sad and bitter smile; the small hands still required the ninja's attention.  
-I would have liked to teach her what was righteous of the clan. Its traditions, the spirits of dragons ... –  
-And you will- Jesse looked at him for a long time hoping that the man would look up to look him in the eye, to reveal how fragile he actually was but this did not happen and Jesse had to reach out a hand under the man's chin, inducing him in that slow call of glances. Heavy tears beaded the eyes of his beloved.  
-Hey- he smiled at him -Why do you persist in thinkin' that she won't love you? It can be seen from how you hold her, from how you look at her: you want to see her grow; you are lookin' for her love. Maybe she's the redemption you are lookin' for, Hanzo- put a thumb on his cheek. Hanzo softened at his touch.  
-I don't want to hurt her, I don't ... - the ninja sobbed -I can't do it alone-  
Jesse was silent waiting for a coveted request whose thought sent shivers to his spine.  
-Stay with me- Hanzo continued.  
He kissed him.  
A slow kiss, studied in every detail, soft and pure on the lips. Too short for both.  
A kiss that brought the taste of Hanzo's sadness, a sadness that Jesse wanted to erase or at least _put it on his heart_ , a sadness that clouded what Hanzo really was.  
He placed his forehead on his, Jesse, closing his eyes and losing himself in the silence of breaths and silent tears.  
-Always- he smiled at him, losing himself in those dark eyes, the color of coffee, and he thought about something happened just before. When, entering the room, he had seen him hold that little creature as if it was the most precious thing in the world: his shoulders curved as if to protect her from the world itself, his faint and intimidated touches on her skin and an involuntary smile to distort the line of his lips.  
Jesse had heard it clearly: something seemed to have blossomed within him at the sight, and his lungs had been unable to store more air for a moment: Hanzo was happy. Happy that, what in another circumstance someone would have called "the heir", was safe there, in his arms; that the little girl could have loved him for the wonderful person he was.  
He left another kiss on his cupid's bow.  
-Can't leave the girl without an amusin' uncle- the cowboy smiled, swallowing with one sentence the air of melancholy and hope that had saturated the air.  
Hanzo rolled his eyes - You will have to talk to Dr. Ziegler first about your idea of "being amusing" - he gave him a smile, and then turned back to Aya.  
She slept blissfully, her hands clasped around the blue dragon plush.  



End file.
